TDI LIFE
by WeRWhoWeR
Summary: What happened after TDI... Find out now!  Crappy summary i know. A lot better than it seems. R/R
1. Chapter 1

TDI LIFE

Chapter 1

Duncan's Point of View (DPOV)

I had just got off the boat after that dreadful show. I can't believe I signed up for that. The food was YUCK! The bathrooms were nasty. The cabins were small.

There was one good thing about it though. Princess. Ah how I adored her. She had beautiful brown hair, down to her shoulders. She also had onyx eyes and tanned, dark, smooth skin.

But now that's over and I get to go home. I get to see my old friends Alex, Tre, Andrew, and Fire. Fire is the only girl in the group. We don't even know her full name because she tells us to call her Fire, she tells the teachers ahead of time to change her name on the lists and she thinks Fire is a good name for her because we're all punks. Also my brother, Matt, hangs out with us a lot.

Matt is my twin brother. He's not my only brother (or sibling for that matter). We have 4 brothers, Aaron, 21, Zach, 20, Brayden, 18, and Robbi, 17.

Fire, for some reason, hangs out around Robbi and his friends sometimes.

I was so wound up in my own thoughts that I didn't feel the bus stop. We were at my house.

My house is pretty big. We have a pool, granite countertops, and 6 dogs. Just about everyone was has a dog besides me.

My room is big. I have a walk-in closet, my own bathroom, and a balcony. It's like this because our parents are cops.

That's the odd thing. Brayden, Robbi, and I are punks. Aaron and Zach aren't. They are going to college. Aaron wants to be a cop and Zach wants to be a doctor.

When I get off the bus I see my parents, my brothers and sister, and my friends.

"Oh sweetie, we missed you," said my mom, Erica.

My mom has teal eyes like me but has blonde hair. My dad has (or had) black hair like I do now. Everyone thinks Matt and I have black hair naturally. The truth is we don't. We have blonde hair like mom.

"Hello son," said Dad.

"Hi," I said. Me and my dad don't get along.

"Hey bro," said my brothers at the same time.

"Wass up?" said Alex and Andrew. They are actually cousins.

"Not much."

"Long time, no talk," said Tre. Tre and Fire are really twins.

"Don't you guys think you should let Duncan get unpacked?" said Mom.

"Yeah, we gotta get going. BYE!" said Alex and Andrew.

"Come on sis, we have to go. My show's almost on and it's almost time for dinner. Bye," said Tre to Fire.

"In a minute. I need to talk to Duncan," said Fire nervously. That was the first thing she has said all evening.

"OK. I'll be in the car."

With Aaron and Zach going back to college, Brayden on a date (shocker), Matt at Alex and Andrew's place for the night, Mom and Dad at the station, Tre waiting in Fire's car, and Emily at her friend's, Kalle and Megan, place, it's only Robbi, Fire, and me.

I know what this is about.

"It's that time of the year again," said Fire, holding the camera.

"Why can't you just bring them here," I said.

"BECAUSE!" said Fire angrily.

"You know that's not a bad idea. He hasn't seen them in 4 years," said Robbi calmly.

"I don't want anyone to know about them," said Fire.

Four years ago we went to a party. Now I'm a father of twins. I got to name the older one. I named her Fayette. But her nickname is Faye.

Fire named the younger one Skylar. Skye for short. The last picture I saw of them was last year. I actually have 2. 1 in my trapper for school and 1 in my nightstand.

In the picture's Faye has black hair like her mom but blonde tinted. She has teal eyes like Fire and me. She is wearing a bright pink shirt with a white-ish pink long sleeved shirt underneath.

Skye has black hair with a few blonde strips. She has teal eyes. She is wearing a black shirt that has a white skull on the front with a white long sleeved shirt underneath.

Fire told me that Skye acts a lot like me. She also told me that Faye is basically the exact opposite of both of us.

"Yeah, I deserve to see them," I said.

"Fine, I'll bring them back on my next trip there," said Fire.

Fire's Point Of View (FPOV)

"Oh, and before I forget, you'll see some people from the island at school next week," I said.

"Really? Who?" said Duncan.

"Trent, Dj, Geoff, Bridgette. Basically everyone from the island except Ezekiel, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Justin, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Harold, and Leshawna." I said.

"Cool. What about Courtney?" said Duncan.

"Umm, she's can't come," I said nervously.

_On the phone._

"Hey Court," I said into the phone.

"Hey Sapphire," she said back.

"What did I say about calling me that?" I said.

"Why can't I call you by your real name?"

"Because. I could have been on speaker."

"Fine. I'm at the airport now."

"OK, I'll be there in half an hour."

_At the airport_

"There you are. Wow you look exactly like Duncan described you." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on. My car's outside."

_At Sapphire's house_

"So this is your room," I said

"Cool," said Court.

"Dinner will be done soon. You should get unpacked."

_30 minutes later_

"It's done," I said.

"OK," said Court.

"We're having spaghetti tonight."

"Yummy."

"Tell me about your family," I said.

"Well, my mom and dad met when they were 14 and then they had me two years later. They had my sister when they were 20. I was 4 at the time. They named her Maria Lillian Newsom. Two years after her they had my other sister. Chloe Alisha Newsom is her name. A year later they had my brother Erin James Newsom. My parents got divorced shortly after that. My mom found out my dad was cheating on her. I haven't seen him since. So tell me about your family."

"My parents met when they were 10. They got married when they were 18. I have 7 brothers. Cole, 20, Reagin, 19, Kyle, 18, Mitch, 17, Jared, 12, and Brandon, 9-"

"I thought you said you have 7 brothers? That was only 6."

"I know. I'm actually a triplet. There is Tre, who is in the middle, me, Sapphire Elizabeth Coleman, and our sister, Jade Amethyst Coleman."

"Amethyst?"

"Yeah. Mom's not that good with names. Anyways, dad doesn't know about Jade. So if you ever meet him don't bring up her name. Cole is going to college right now and so is Reagin. Kyle goes to college in about 5 months. Cole wants to be a pilot. Reagin wants to be a _marine biologist_. I call it a fish expert. Kyle says he is going to learn to be a cop. The only brothers of mine that really know who I am are Mitch and Brandon."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but you can't tell Duncan. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok. His name is Matt. He's actually Duncan's twin brother. He is so cute. He has that jet black hair but with a blue Mohawk."

"Cool," she said with a sad look.

"You know, I think you need a makeover."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on."

"This is your room?"

"Yeah."

"It's so big."

"I know. Ok you just sit here."

About an hour later I had Courtney's hair done. I finally convinced her to let me die it black.

"Ok. I have to go the store and get some hair dye. For both of us," I said.

"OK."

"Ok. What color should I get? I got red for me. I wonder if I should get Matt and Duncan dye too. Ok I'll get them dye too and drop it off at their house later. Now, what should I get for Courtney? Oh! I know. I'll get her lavender."

"Courtney! I'm back."

"Ok."

_30 minutes later_

"Ok. Now you're done."

Courtney now had jet black hair with lavender streaks. She also wore the black shirt with the white skull. She had plum converse. I had given her a dark blue denim skirt with black leggings underneath. The leggings have white skulls all over them. Her hair now covered one of her eyes.

"Ok, we have to get going now."

"Were?"

"We're going bowling with my friends."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. They'll be nice to you. I promise."

_45 minutes later_

"Here we are."

"Ok. This is Alex."

"Hi. I'm Alex. Like she said. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"This is his cousin Andrew."

"Hey."

"This is my brother Tre."

"How come you two don't live together?" asked Courtney.

"I don't really know."

"This is Matt."

"Hi."

"And this is Robbi."

"Hey. Fires' told me a lot about you."

"Where's Duncan?"

"Who said my name?" said Duncan, "Oh. Who do we have here?"

"Duncan, she's new. Don't bother her."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Courtney's Point of View (CPOV)

At that moment I heard his voice I just wanted to run to him and kiss him and tell him how much I missed him. But I couldn't. I had to be a stranger to him.

Of course he still looked the same. Same old teal eyes. Same old piercings. Same old bright green Mohawk. Same old skull shirt and red converse.

"Hello? Princess?" I heard him say.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard him whisper to someone.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"So what's your name?"

"Her name is Megan." Fire said.

"Cool. It's good to finally have another girl in the group."

"Yeah," I said.

"OK let's get our shoes," said Fire.

_30 minutes later_

"WOW! You got 5 strikes in a row," said Duncan.

"I've always been good at bowling," I said.

"Hey guys? It's getting late. We better go," Fire said.

"Hey Megan? Were you staying?"

"With Fire."

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah."

"Well here's my number," he said with a wink.

"Bye guys," said Fire.

"Hey can you drive me home? Matt's going over to Alex and Andrew's place. We actually came here with them," Duncan said.

FPOV

"Ok. But you have to sit in the back," I said.

"K. Bye guys."

"Hey Megan want to hear Duncan sing?"

"OK."

"Oh no. Not that song."

"Yes that song. It's something you and Duncan can sing together."

"Ok Duncan get ready."

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought _

_Hey you know this could be something…_

_Cuz everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing…_

_So maybe it's true…_

_That I can't live without you..._

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone..._

_And I'm thinking two is better than one..._

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste…_

_You make it hard for breathing…_

_Cuz when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's ok_

_I'm finally now believing…_

_That maybe it's true _

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to _

_Figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone…_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one…_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought Hey…_

_Maybe it's true _

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone…_

_And I'm thinking, ooh_

_I can't live without you_

_Cuz baby _

_Two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I figured out_

_With all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one_

"WOW. You guys should do the talent show together."

"No way will you get me anywhere near that lame excuse of entertainment," he said.

"Why? I think it might be a good idea," Courtney said.

"I'm a horrible singer."

"No your not."

"Look Princess, I'm not a singer. Never have never will," he said looking her directly in the eye.

"Ok. We're almost to your house Dunc."

"Hey. You know Megan looks really familiar?"

"What do you mean?"

* * *

What did you think?

I do not own TDI/A/WT

R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DPOV

"I mean look at her. Her tan skin. Her onyx eyes. Her brown hair. She looks exactly like Princess."

Just thinking about her made my heart soar! See what she's doing to me? She's turning me into a giant mush-ball!

"I don't see it," said Fire. "Ok here's your stop Dunc."

"Ok. See you tomorrow guys."

FPOV

"Whew that was close," I said.

"Yeah it was. What if he figures it out?"

"He won't ok."

"Oh I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Who were those kids in that picture of you on your mantle?"

"The two black haired girls?"

"Yeah."

"Oh those are my Brother Kyle's girls. Their twins. Their nieces. Their names are Skye and Faye."

"Oh. Their really cute."

"Thanks."

"How long have you known Duncan?"

"I've known him and his family since I was born. Our moms were best friends since they were five. Maybe you can meet his family someday."

"What's his family like?"  
"Well his mom and dad are both police officers. He has 5 brothers. Aaron, 21, Zach, 20, Brayden, 18, Robbi, 17, and Matt is his twin. Aaron wants to be a cop and Zach wants to be a doctor. Aaron, Brayden, and Robbi all have brown hair and brown eyes. Zach, Matt, and Duncan all have blonde hair and teal eyes. Brayden is going to collage in about 5 months –"

"What about Gwen? Did he meet her before the show?"  
"Everyone thinks they knew each other. They did meet before the show."

"Oh," I looked over and saw her looking down.

"What's wrong?"

"Did they go out?"

"What? No! Their cousins!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's a relief."

"Remember we start school tomorrow."

"Oh yea. I forgot."

"You're a CIT. How do you forget something?"

"I don't know. I'm new here if you've forgotten."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired tonight. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Are we almost there?"

"Yea."

"Court! Get up or we'll be late!" I shouted in her ear.

"I'm up!" She shouted back.

CPOV

The school was normal size. It was an average red brick building with three floors. There where teens everywhere.

"This is your school?" I asked.

"Yea. You get used to it after a while," she said.

"Are you going to show me where all my classes are?"

"Actually, I told them you where my cousin so you need to be in classes with me. So if anyone asks, you're my cousin."

"Ok cuz."

"Don't over do it."

"Sorry."

"Oh and rule number one of our group of friends: we don't apologize."

"Ok."

"Oh and there's only one class we don't have together."

"What's that?"

"Math."

"That's not so bad."

"Hey girls," Matt shouted as we got closer.

"No need to shout idiot," Fire said back.

"Well mom had her oldies music playing on full blast this morning."

"That must have been a blast!" she said sarcastically.

"Why isn't Megan talking?"  
"Well someone gave me a rude awakening today by screaming in my year," I said looking at Fire.

"Hey, don't look at me. You wouldn't wake up."

"Hey hey hey. No need to fight," Duncan said.

"She started it," we said at the same time.

"What are you kids still doing out here?" asked a females voice behind us.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Smith. Time just got away from us," Fire said.

"And who are you young lady?" she asked looking at me.

"I'm Megan Colleen Sanders. I'm new here," I said.

"Well kids get to class. Hurry or you get detention."

"What's our first class Fire?" I asked.

"Science."

"Where do I sit?"

"With Duncan. I sit with Matt. Tre sits with his girlfriend Sara and Alex and Andrew sit by each other."

"Oh boy. This is gonna be hard."

"No it won't. If he asks about your family make something up."

"Fine."

"Hey Princess. Finally decided to go out with me," He said when I sat down.

"Shut up Ogre," I said. This might be easer than I thought.

"Admit it. You like me."

"No I don't." Yes I do like you is what I wish I could've said.

"Tell me about your family," he said.

"Why?"

"I wanna know."

"Well my moms name is Alice Colleen Sanders. She is 35 and so is my dad, Adam Samuel Sanders. I have two sisters named Sophie Leanne Sanders who is 10 and Erica Lynn Sanders who is 5. I also have one brother named Nick Carter Sanders. He is 3. My parents have been married for 17 years. I'm originally from Ottawa."

"Why'd you move here?"  
"I got into some trouble."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You know it would be so much easier."

"What do you mean?"

"If you would just admit you like me."

"I don't like you."

"Yea you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

And before I knew it, he was kissing me.

And I was kissing him back.

Hola!

Wow! Shocker rite? Lol. Cliffhanger. Hehe.

I am like addicted to the song I'll Go On by Savvy and Mandy. I love the ending:

Dear friend of mine  
It's getting late  
This letter's taking so much time  
I wanted you to see  
I'll go on, I know, even if you're not with me

Lol I love that part. Well hope u liked it.

Peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DPOV

"I have to go," she said once we broke apart.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"Mr. Anderson quiet down! Now go apologize to Ms. Sanders now!" the teacher shouted.

"Whatever."

I found Megan sitting outside under the tree farthest from the school. I could hear her sniffling from the school she was that loud.

"Megan?" I said when I got close to her.

"Go away!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry," I said as I sat next to her.

"No you're not."

"I'm sorry if I made you mad. But I'm not sorry for kissing you. It's just that you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Her name was Courtney. She had brown hair and onyx eyes. Plus the softest tan skin. She turned me all sappy."

"That's sweet."

I snickered.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

"My name isn't Megan. I'm Courtney."

I was so shocked all I could do was stare in shock. I didn't stop till I noticed it was raining.

"Duncan? Can we talk somewhere else?" she asked.

"Yeah. We can talk in my car."

Five minutes later we were in the car and kissing like crazy.

"I really missed you," I said between kisses.

"I missed you too," she said.

I felt like things were going fast but she didn't stop and I didn't either…

Hey, sorry I haven't wrote any of this story in a while. It's short but it's all I could think off at the moment. I'll work on longer chapters soon.

What's going to happen? Can you guess? Probably lol.

That's all for now. Later

p.s. r/r I don't own anything


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CPOV

It had been a week since it happened. I've been home for three days puking almost all the time. I think I'm just sick though.

"You ok?" Fire asked for the hundredth time today.

"Yeah I'm fi-"I was cut off by having to puke again.

"When was your last period?"

"Last month. The 13th is usual."

"It's the 25th Courtney," she told me."

_We've been damned by our own desires_

_You're livin' years that feel like hours_

_I just want a way to find you here_

"Who's that?" I asked as she looked at her phone.

"Duncan," she replied. His name brought butterflies to my stomach as I remembered what last week.

"Hey," she said as she answered.

"She's here. Hey can you send Matt over? I need to talk to him," she said on the phone.

"What was that song?" I asked once she hung up.

"Change by Darling Parade," she replied as I followed her into the living room and she answered the door.

"I got here as fast as I could," Matt panted as he sat on the couch.

"Hello to you too," Fire said as she sat next to him.

"Sorry babe," he said as he held her hand and kissed her cheek. "Now why did you call me over?"

FPOV

"I think she's pregnant," I whispered in Matt's ear so Courtney couldn't hear.

"What?" he whispered back.

'What's going on?" Courtney asked.

"Did you, you know, with anyone?" I asked her nervously, dreading the answer.

"Yes," she said looking at the ground.

"Who?" I asked.

"Babe, calm down," Matt said.

"Please Courtney. I can help you," I told her.

"Duncan," she whispered.

It felt like the world was crashing down around me. He'd done it again. I had to tell him. I had to tell Courtney and Matt the truth.

"I have to go," I told them quickly. "Courtney I think your pregnant. There is a test in your room just in case. Take it and have Matt text me the answer. I'll be back soon."

DPOV

"Duncan! Open up!" I heard someone shout at my door.

"What!" I said as I flung the door open.

"It's Megan!" she shouted.

"What's wrong?' I asked her.

"I think she's pregnant." She told me.

"That can't be right," I fell to my knees.

"We have to tell them about the twins."

"When?"

"Before they visit. Too show her you can be a dad."

"Let's go then."

"One more thing,"

"What now?" I asked.

"Me and Matt are dating," she said.

"For how long?"

"Seven years."

"That long?!"

"Yeah."

"That means you were with him when they were born," I told her once we pulled up in front of her house.

"Actually, we were on a break at that time."

FPOV

"We have something to tell you guys," I said as we walked into the house.

"What is it?" Courtney asked.

"Okay, so this happened when we were on a break a few years ago Matt," I told him.

"This can't be good," he said.

"Well, while you were at someone's house we were with Cousin Todd. He took us to a college party with him," Duncan said.

"Someone gave us drinks. It happened later that night. I found out two weeks later I was pregnant," I said looking down.

"So you too have a kid together?" Courtney asked.

"We have two. They are the ones in the picture on the mantle," I said.

"I have to go," Matt said quietly.

"Matt, don't be mad at me."

"I can't be with you right now."

"Please," I pleaded.

"Goodbye," he said as he left.

"How are you doing Courtney?" I heard Duncan asked.

"It'll take some time to wrap my head around this," she said.

"Hey everyone!" I heard a familiar voice say as he came into the house.

Oh no.

Hey

What do you think? I'm determined to work on this story and not forget about it again.

Who do you think is here? If you can guess right you can choose the gender of the baby. Just pm me your answer.

Laters


End file.
